Allegiances
by xXEclipseHeart95
Summary: This is the allegiances for warriors my story; New Dawn.
1. Chapter 1: ThunderClan

**This is only the allegiances for ThunderClan in my story; New Dawn. Further into my story, when we start to get to know the other Clans more, then I'll add the other Clans.**

**

* * *

**

**ThunderClan**

**Leader:** Timberstar- Dark grey tom with yellow eyes.

**Deputy:** Spottedpelt- Golden she-cat with unusual black spots.

**Medicine Cat:** Cindernose- Cinder coloured she-cat with yellow eyes.  
Apprentice- Wingpaw.

**Warriors-**

Clawstripe- Grey tabby tom with yellow eyes.  
Apprentice- Leopardpaw

Brownpatch- White she-cat with brown patches.

Braveheart- Ginger coloured tom with green eyes.

Loudfoot- Reddish brown tabby tom.

Blackmoon- All black tom with yellow eyes.

Crystaleyes- Grey she-cat with light green eyes.

Flamecloud- Fluffy ginger tom with green eyes.  
Apprentice- Mosspaw.

Foxtail- Red tabby tom with a fox like tail.

Frostpelt- Pure white she-cat with green eyes.

Gingerfur- Ginger tom with white paws.

Icebreath- Pure white she-cat with blue eyes.

Leaftail- Small light brown tabby she-cat with fluffy tail.  
Apprentice- Brightpaw.

Mosssky- Grey and white tabby she-cat.

Scarpelt- Brown tabby tom with yellow orange eyes.

Skyclaw- Fluffy grey tom with yellow eyes.

Snowfur- White tom with light blue eyes.  
Apprentice- Oakpaw.

Stripepelt- Brown tabby tom with a white chest.

Tangleshadow- Black and white tom with green eyes.

Wildheart- Ginger she-cat with white paws and chest.

Rockspots- Grey tom with darker flecks.

**Queens-**

Hawkheart- Long haired light brown tabby she-cat.  
Kits- Faithkit and Serenitykit.

Mossheart- Light brown tabby she-cat with white paws and chest.

Wildpath- Reddish brown she-cat with green eyes.  
Kits- (To be born) Swiftkit and Snowkit.

**Apprentices-**

Brightpaw- White she-cat with ginger patches.

Mosspaw- White she-cat with grey splotches and green eyes.

Leopardpaw- Huge grey brown tabby she-cat with white paws and chest.

Wingpaw (Healers apprentice) - Grey tabby she-cat with green eyes.

Oakpaw- Dark ginger/brown tom with black stripes.

**Elders-**

Flowerleaf- White and black she-cat.

Scarclaw- Long haired grey tabby tom.

Rainshadow- Reddish brown tom with green eyes. (The oldest cat in ThunderClan)

* * *

**Okay, so you don't have to review for this, but if you want to tell me to add something, well, feel free too!**


	2. Chapter 2: ShadowClan

**I wanted to mention that Blackstar is a newly made leader, the previous leader was; Shadowstar. I find ShadowClan a little.. evil, don't you? ^^**

* * *

ShadowClan

Leader: Blackstar- Black tom with grey-green eyes.  
Apprentice- Graypaw

Deputy: Stonetooth- Light grey tom with hard yellow eyes.

Medicine Cat: Pepplespots- Light brown tabby she-cat with spots.

**Warriors-**

Tigernose- Dark brown tabby tom with yellow eyes.

Brambletail- Huge tabby tom with green eyes.

Tawnyflower- Tortoiseshell with white she-cat.  
Apprentice- Stormpaw

Blossomheart- All white she-cat with one black paw.

Bluehawk- Pretty grey she-cat with ice blue eyes.

Clawface- Light brown tabby tom with grey stripes.

Talonflight- Ginger she-cat with white chest and paws.

Darkeye- Red tabby tom.

Dragontalon- Small black tom.

Littleclaw- Cream coloured tom with big blue eyes.

Nightfur- Black tom with green eyes.

Sharpclaw- Light brown tabby tom with extremely long claws.

Snakebite- Long haired black and white tom.

Squirreltail- Grey she-cat with a fluffy tail.

Thornear- Ginger tom with yellow eyes.

Treeleaf- Small ginger and white she-cat.

Whitespots- Black tom with white ears and paws.

**Queens-**

Dawnflower- Cream coloured she-cat with a fluffy tail.

Blackheart- Black she-cat with one white spot on chest.

Redheart- Pretty long furred red tabby she-cat with white chest and muzzle.

**Apprentices-**

Graypaw- Pretty grey she-cat with blue eyes.

Strompaw- Long haired grey tabby tom with storm blue eyes.

**Elders-**

Mouseclaw- Brown tom with yellow eyes.

Spottedflower- Grey and white she-cat.

Frosteyes- Once-pretty tabby she-cat with huge ice blue eyes

* * *

**I'm having a hard time trying to find names for kits for Redheart, anyone got any ideas?**


	3. Chapter 3: WindClan

**Here is WindClan!

* * *

**

**WindClan**

Leader: Hazelstar- Brown tabby she-cat with yellow eyes.

Deputy: Firepelt- Flame coloured tom with yellow eyes.

Medicine Cat: Larkfrost- White furred she-cat with brilliant green eyes.

**Warriors:**

Ambergaze- Light brown tabby she-cat with amazing green eyes.  
Apprentice- Ruffpaw

Beautystripe- Pretty brown she-cat with stripes along her flank and legs.

Blackleg- White tom with black legs.

Cheetahspot- She-cat with black spots all over.

Dovegrass- White she-cat with black spot on eye and brown flank.

Honeywind- Ginger and white tom with green eyes.

Duskrock- Tabby tom cat with light green eyes.  
Apprentice- Spiderpaw

Fuzzymask- Very thick furred gray tom with yellow eyes.

Halfmoon- Calico she-cat with yellow eyes.  
Apprentice- Birdpaw

Largefoot- Ginger tom with unusual large paws.

Lightclaw- Light brown tabby tom.

Littlestep- Small black tom with white stop on chest.

Lynxstripe- Very pretty long haired she-cat with white chest and brown back and flank.

Nightwalker- Black tom with hard yellow eyes.  
Apprentice- Mudpaw

Rockpelt- Gray tom with darker stripes on face.

Hollyfur- Black she-cat with green eyes.

Skysong- White she-cat with blue eyes.

Smallear- Gray tom with very small ears.

Treeclimber- Fluffy tabby tom with green eyes.

Twinklefoot- Calico she-cat with green eyes and short tail.  
Apprentice- Swiftpaw

**Queens:**  
Paintfur- Golden she-cat with black legs and tail.

Leafflower- Black and white she-cat.

Creamfire- Cream coloured she-cat with blue eyes.

**Elders:**

Whisperwind- cream and gray tom, oldest cat in WindClan.

Lightheart- Calico she-cat with green eyes.

Whitepatch- Dark gray tom with a white path on chest.

**Apprentices:**

Birdpaw- Black she-cat with slightly long legs.

Spiderpaw- Black tom with extremely long legs.

Mudpaw- Brown tom with darker face and legs.

Ruffpaw- Black and white tom with fur sticking out everywhere.

Swiftpaw- Black and white she-cat with yellow eyes.

* * *

**Again, if there is any mistakes, please let me know!!**


End file.
